The disclosure relates to a double internal gear pump with two internal gear pumps. The double internal gear pump is intended for a slip-controlled (ABS, ASR, ESP, FDR) hydraulic vehicle brake system, each of the two internal gear pumps being intended for a brake circuit. Such pumps in slip-controlled hydraulic vehicle brake systems are also designated as recirculating pumps, although is it customary for piston pumps to be considered, not gear pumps.
A double internal gear pump of this type is known from the laid-open publication DE 10 2007 054 808 A1. It has two internal gear pumps with a common pump shaft for joint drive with an electric motor. Pinions of the two internal gear pumps are arranged coaxially next to one another, with an axial clearance, on the pump shaft fixedly in terms of rotation. Ring wheels of the two internal gear pumps are arranged eccentrically to the pinions and the pump shaft and mesh with the pinions at a circumferential point or in a circumferential region. The known double internal gear pump has a pump casing in which the two internal gear pumps are arranged. Located in the pump casing between the two internal gear pumps is a partition which separates the two internal gear pumps spatially by the amount of the thickness of the partition and hydraulically.